Savoir être le bon compagnon
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un veela... et Harry son compagnon? Mais entre des parents qui ne se supportent pas, des amis qui détestent le compagnon de l'autre, comment le couple va-t-il pouvoir exister après qu'ils se soient acceptés? Comment Harry peut-il arriver à bien s'occuper de son veela?


**Savoir être le bon compagnon...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...**

**Couple : HPDM encore x)**

**Note importante : Voldy et tout n'existe pas donc les morts qu'il a pu faire sont en vie ici !**

* * *

**Prologue...**

* * *

« La vélane est une créature d'apparence humaine capable d'attirer tous les humains via un puissant sortilège. Elle prend l'apparence d'une femme à la beauté enivrante, presque surnaturelle, mais devient une harpie lorsqu'elle s'énerve. […] La vélane ne peut avoir qu'un compagnon à vie qu'elle aimera à jamais. Si le compagnon rejette la vélane, la vélane sombre dans le désespoir... Si la vélane se lie avec son compagnon, un lien est créé : si le compagnon meurt la vélane meurt aussi. […] les vélanes ont un pouvoir d'attraction qui font dire des choses extraordinaires aux personnes sous le charme... »

Harry posa son livre sur la table de chevet et soupira. Comment est-ce que le serpentard pouvait être l'une de ces créatures... ? Il était vrai que Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de très séduisant mais tout de même. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait appris que le jeune homme blond était un veela... Comment ? Eh bien comme à son habitude de tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi, il était passé devant la porte d'une salle de classe lorsque le serpentard parlait avec le professeur Snape et il avait tout entendu. Il soupira et regarda le plafond. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui qu'il aimait en secret bien que ce soit son ennemi était une créature magique : il ne lui restait que peu de chance pour être le dit compagnon de l'autre. Combien avait-il de chance d'être l'âme sœur de l'autre ? Très peu. Il soupira encore alors qu'une tête rousse entrait dans la chambre. C'était son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. Ronald, qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Ron, était issus d'une famille de sang-pur qui n'était malheureusement pas très riche mais qui avait un grand cœur... James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry, étaient très amis avec eux. Pas autant qu'avec Sirius Black ou Remus Lupin mais amis tout de même ce qui faisait que les deux jeunes garçons étaient des amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

« Harry ? Hermione nous attends en bas, elle voudrait qu'on aille manger maintenant si tu as finis de lire...

_ OK ! »

Hermione Granger était une sorcière venant de parents moldus mais c'était une des plus prometteuse de leur année. Cela avait été difficile pour elle d'intégrer le petit groupe fermé de l'amitié entre Harry et Ron mais une petite blague des serpentards les avait rapprochés. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans la salle commune rejoindre la jeune femme brune qui parlait avec Ginevra. Ginevra, dit Ginny, était une jeune fille rousse d'un an de moins qu'eux et c'était la petite sœur de Ron. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami avait craqué pour lui mais bon Harry la considérait plus comme une petite sœur qu'autre chose... Il ne la voyait pas du tout comme une petite amie potentielle. En parlant de couple, Hermione et Ron étaient ensembles depuis environ un mois mais depuis tant d'années qu'ils s'aimaient il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Pourtant ils ne laissaient pas Harry seul et faisaient toujours attention à lui. Les quatre griffondors partirent en direction de la grande salle pour manger. Harry s'installa à table de façon à pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur le jeune Malfoy. Draco Malfoy était son ennemi par procuration : Ron ne pouvait pas le supporter et donc depuis leur première année, Harry avait été un ennemi formidable pour l'autre. Pourtant rien n'avait empêcher le jeune homme brun de tomber sous le charme de l'autre... A vrai dire, la première fois qu'il l'avait vraiment rencontré il n'avait pas su qui il était vraiment. Potter ne lisait pas vraiment les journaux : sa mère lui avait dit que la gazette des sorciers ne racontait que des inepties. Bien sûr ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de Draco Malfoy avant surtout que son père et Lucius n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Enfin... Il l'observait assez discrètement en se demandant qui pouvait bien être le compagnon de l'héritier des Malfoy. Était-ce Zabini ? Nott ? Ou Parkinson ?

« Harry … Qu'est-ce que tu penses du cours de DCFM ? Demanda Hermione

_ Hein ? Heu... On n'y apprends pas grand chose à vrai dire. Même Sirius le dis... Il aimerait pouvoir nous apprendre mieux mais c'est le ministère qui ne veut pas.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait apprendre par nous-même... Dit La jeune femme

_ Hermy... Arrête de vouloir apprendre encore plus, ça fait peur. Dit Ron

_ Oh Ron, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot... »

La jeune femme soupira en voyant qu'aucune personne ne voulait faire d'effort. C'était vrai non ? Ils l'avaient bien vu quand Cédric avait perdu le tournois des trois champions contre Viktor Krum... Ils n'avaient aucune expérience sur les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Juste les trucs basiques. Bien sûr Harry en connaissait d'autres appris par son père et son parrain mais elle elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances sur ce sujet. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils étaient confrontés à une menace ? Elle laissa faire quand son petit ami lui prit doucement la main.

Harry Potter regardait toujours Draco Malfoy qui commençait à se lever pour partir seul. Intrigué, le jeune homme brun se leva, s'excusant au près de ses amis, pour partir à la suite du jeune homme blond discrètement c'est-à-dire en mettant sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Potter, je sais que tu es là. »

Le jeune homme brun sursauta. Comment est-ce que l'autre avait su qu'il était derrière lui ? Après tout il était censé être invisible non ? Il enleva doucement la cape de sur lui pour voir le jeune homme blond le fixer encore.

« Pourquoi tu me suis Potter ?!

_ Je... Heu... Pour voir quel est ton prochain mauvais tour Malfoy !

_ Mon mauvais tour ? Si toi et ta bande d'imbéciles vous arrêtiez deux secondes de nous traiter comme des mages noirs on arrêterait ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de mages noirs qui sont passés par notre maison qu'on est tous des mages noirs !

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça Malfoy. Et comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

_ ... »

Le jeune homme blond ne dit rien dans un premier temps et Harry commença à se poser des questions. Est-ce qu'il l'avait aussi observait ? Est-ce que... peut-être que...l'autre ne le détestait pas totalement?

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :3 Reviews ?**


End file.
